


Reunion

by Kennel_Boy



Category: New Mutants, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, new x-men - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comic, F/M, Fancomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: Sofia and Julian meet again, after M-Day, Uptopia, and more lies between them. What is there to say after all of that?Set toward the end of Aaron's "Wolverine and the X-Men" run. Art byGraconius.





	Reunion

  
  
  



End file.
